Biohazards
by sidhefaerie
Summary: (Star Trek 2009 Crossover) During a systems upgrade at Utopia Planitia, Lieutenant Gwen Leodegrance takes over for a absent McCoy in sick bay.


Rating: G  
Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, Merlin, Kirk, McCoy  
Word count: 843  
Summary: During a systems upgrade at Utopia Planitia, Lieutenant Gwen Leodegrance takes over for a absent McCoy in sick bay.  
*Written for Fic Battle (Mini Challenge 6) on ag_fics  
Prompt FROM a_g_doren: *Star Trek!Reboot McCoy is sick or on vacay Lt Gwen fills in and makes a new friend in Ensign Merlin Merlin/Gwen friendship bonus points if Gwen is attracted to Spock or hit-on by Kirk

**Biohazards**  
As the Enterprise pulls into space dock at Utopia Planitia at Mars, Lenard McCoy was barking his last orders to the medical staff before heading to earth to take a few well deserved days of rest in his native Kentucky.

"Lieutenant Leodegrance, come in here please." McCoy called out.

Lieutenant Guinevere Leodegrance, Gwen to her friends, came into the Chief Medical Officer's office. "You wanted to see me, Sir?"

"Yes. They will be sending a tech over to upgrade the bio-beds. I want you to keep an eye on things. Don't let the tech foul it all up." McCoy said as he shoved a book in his duffle bag.

"Yes Sir." Gwen said as she watched her plans for a little downtime fly out the airlock. "Did they give you a name?"

"A name?" McCoy looked up confused.

"For the tech Sir." Gwen asked

"Oh yeah. It's on the work order." McCoy picked up several pads and looked at them. It took him a minute to find the right one. "Here it is. The tech is an Ensign Emrys. Would have been nice if they had sent someone with a little more experience seeing how the bio-beds are precision equipment."

"I'll keep a close eye on the Ensign, Sir." Gwen assured him.

"Good! Well, I'm outta here." McCoy picked up his bag and headed for the door. "Oh and you are in charge, Lieutenant.

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." Gwen stood at attention as McCoy left. As soon as he disappeared, she sighed and rubbed her temples. She debated whether of not to use a hypo-spray of analgesic for her headache. She decided to wait until the tech got there. She didn't have to wait long.

There was a series of crashes in sick bay. Gwen left the CMO's office and saw a dark haired man trying to collect tools that had spilled from one of the cases he had apparently dropped.

"Are you Ensign Emrys?" Gwen asked.

"Um yes sir uh ma'am. My name is Ensign Merlin Emrys." He was flustered.

"Merlin?" Gwen looked at him suspiciously. "That's not your real name is it?"

"My Mum was an Arthurian Legend freak. She wrote her thesis on the structure of Arthur's court." Merlin told her.

Gwen bit her lip to keep from laughing. "The bio-beds are this way."She started walking into another section of the medical bay.

"Yeah. Thanks. So Lieutenant, are you a nurse or a doctor?" Merlin asked trying to make small talk.

"It's Lieutenant Leodegrance. I'm a doctor and you can call me Gwen. We will be working together for a while and it will just be easier." Gwen pulled the access panel on the first bio-bed so he could take a look.

"That's odd. Guinevere's family name was 'Leodegrance'. 'Gwen' wouldn't be short for 'Guinevere', would it?" Merlin took a look around inside the works.

"Yes it is, but I prefer 'Gwen'." She informed him. She was waiting for the 'Arthur' or 'Lancelot' joke that usually came when she admitted her given name.

"Sure. This one is going to need a complete upgrade. Has it been malfunctioning?" Merlin smiled.

"It has to be recalibrated every few days." Gwen told him.

"I can believe that. Merlin stuck a hyper-spanner in the works. "It will take me a while to get this done can you take the others off line?"

"Of course." Gwen went to take the other beds off line. "Have you been at Utopia Planitia long?"

"No. I was just there until the Enterprise came. I've been assigned to the engineering crew. You're the first person that didn't order me around like a cadet." Merlin said.

"There's no need for that. We are a bit relaxed here in medical. My fiancé is a security officer and we could show you around later."

"Arthur Pendragon or Lancelot Du Lac?" Merlin smiled mischievously.

Gwen sighed. There was the joke even though it was a bit late. She started to retort but was stopped by a knocking on the bulkhead.

"Where is McCoy?" Captain Jim Kirk asked looking annoyed.

"On shore leave Captain." Gwen told him.

Captain Jim Kirk took in Gwen's form with a look of lusty appreciation. "Lieutenant uh?"

"Leodegrance Sir. Lieutenant Guinevere Leodegrance."

"Well Lieutenant, how would you like to see the view from my ready room?" Kirk smiled his most charming smile.

Gwen laughed causing Kirk to look confused. "No thank you, sir. Lieutenant Uhura warned me about you."

"Really? what did she say?" Kirk frowned.

"She said you were a womanizing dollop head. I believe those were her exact words." Gwen smiled. "Sir, I'm engaged to Lieutenant Commander Pendragon in security."

Kirk sighed and walked out. "Carry on."

Gwen looked at Merlin and they both laughed.

"I can't believe I called the Captain a dollop head." Gwen shook her head in disbelief.

"I can't wait to meet your fiancé." Merlin smiled as if he had a secret.

"He's not that Arthur." Gwen chuckled.

"Are you so sure?" Merlin asked.

Gwen thought for a moment. Was she really?


End file.
